


For The World

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She did not often mention him, but that did not mean that Mina didn't think of her twin.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	For The World

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 1/Your memory, clearer, more rosy, more charming, hovers incessantly before my widened eyes.

She did not often mention him, not aloud nor in written communication, but that did not mean that Mina didn't think of her twin. She did her best not to let Ghina haunt her, though. He was not there to second-guess her decisions or hold her back. He was not there to tell her she'd wandered from the path-- Mina hoped he'd agree that the path she was making was far better, anyway. 

Once upon a time, he would have been able to see that. And that was the Ghina that she thought of in quiet moments; the one she studied alongside, the one she dreamed with, the one who truly knew her heart and she his... Before they'd let ambition wrest their control away and-- 

Mina paced through a quiet hallway in Ame-no-Mihashira. If she'd known then what she knew now, then... 

No... She turned a corner, through a couple of doors, and then to the main hanger where Amatu stood darkened and silent, waiting. 

"It would have all been the same," she said softly as she looked at the machine. 

She'd been the one able to change-- For her people; for his. 

For the world... 

To live on.


End file.
